


i think i'm in love you

by dumbweeb



Series: Eat Your Heart Out, Oliver Kirkland [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbweeb/pseuds/dumbweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oliver confesses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a short & sweet story!
> 
> there is proper grammar/punctuation in this, but i didn't capitalize names and such, so if that isn't your cup of tea...you're gonna miss out on some nice fluff!

his breaths were coming out in short pants as he turned around a corner and ran down the seat. you would have thought that his lungs would’ve been stronger with his five years of playing the flute, but right now his lungs were on fire. oliver kirkland’s legs were heavy and his face was freezing, but he didn’t care, he had to get to leo’s house.

leo brun. he was aubrey’s cousin who had moved up two months ago, he and oliver had met at a party that aubrey and aaron had thrown to welcome leo to town. and at that party he and leo had almost hooked up, they were stripped down to their boxers before leo had said that both of them were too drunk to consent to anything. and after puking his guts out and them reintroducing themselves, oliver kirkland had fallen head-over-heels in love with leo brun.

and two months later oliver and leo were the best of friends. oliver was too scared to confess to leo. he was too scared to face his feelings. he’d thought for the longest time that he was straight, but then he got smashed and dry humped his best friend’s _male_ cousin and now he has Feelings for him. with a capital F.

and then aubrey said something that was a punch to the gut. it smacked a shit-ton of sense into him.

so now here he is, running in 10 degree weather with no jacket on to confess his feelings for his best friend. he couldn’t even feel his face or his toes but he could definitely feel his heart. and yeah, that’s cheesy but that’s how oliver feels, he can’t help it leo makes his brain go to mush.

he takes another turn and slows down, getting close to leo’s house. his mind is racing now, how’s he going to do this? he just kinda ran from aubrey’s place without any plans.

and as he steps onto leo’s yard, oliver can’t help but silently freak out. but oliver notices that leo’s bedroom window is open. _who the hell leaves their windows open when it’s 10 degrees outside??_

not knowing how to do it made him want to scream. scream? scream! he could just yell out his confession so leo can hear it through his open window! he was such a genious!

but first he maybe needed a minute to catch his breath.

“oliver?” _shit_ , “what are you doing out there? why aren’t you wearing a coat?”and there leo was, standing in front of his open window.

“u-umm--” oliver was freaking out big time, leo looked so cute waiting for an answer.

“do you want me to come down there?” sirens went off in oliver’s head.    

“NO! no...no, it’s fine! just stay there.”

 

“are you alright? you’re acting strange,” leo tilted his head in confusion.

“u-um yeah, i’m fine! i just have something i want to say…”

“and you can’t say it inside? where it’s warm and you won’t get hypothermia?”

“i’ve gotta say it right here, right now,” oliver paused, trying to gather his bearings.

“well get on with it. _i_ don’t want you to get pneumonia or something.”

oliver stammered for a second.

then he stood straight, cupped his hands around his mouth, and clamped his eyes shut. he took a deep breath,

“I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LEO BRUN!!”

his face was burning.

leo’s window was slammed shut. oliver felt his heart shatter. he looked down at the ground in defeat, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. he turned around to walk back to aubrey’s but before he could take another step, something hard and heavy hit his back and threw him to the ground, both of them shouting.

“hey there, loud-mouth,” oliver could practically feel the smile leo was wearing, “i think i’m in love with you too.”

“oh my god i thought i was going to be horribly rejected and we weren’t going to be friends anymore, you ass!” oliver smacked leo’s arm.

“well i hope we aren’t friends after this confession...i kinda want to be boyfriends now.” leo hugged oliver close.

“wait, really?” oliver sounded so hopeful.

“i mean, i did say i was in love with you too.”

“i’m not dreaming, am i? i mean, the guy of my dreams just confessed his love to me…” it sure felt like he was in a dream.

“no, you’re not dreaming, you big goof,” leo squeezed him again, “but you and i are both lying in two inches of snow without any coats on, so we should go inside before we get frostbite or something,” leo stood up, offering oliver a hand.

when they stepped inside, oliver wrapped leo up in a big hug.

“hey leo guess what”

 

leo gave a questioning hum.

“i love you”

 **  
** leo squeezed oliver once again, “ _i love you too._ ”


	2. I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LEO BRUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the drawing that inspired the drabble. i was just sketching stuff and thinking of ways that oliver would confess lol

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6y1xdk)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! i'd love some feedback on this!


End file.
